In copending application Ser. No. 168,225 filed in the name of Langlais et al on July 10, 1980, an auto focus system was shown in which a signal was created indicative of the amount that the camera lens ought to be moved from its present position in order to reach a proper focus position with respect to a remote object and also the direction in which the lens should be moved to achieve this proper focus position. This output signal was shown operating a motive means which moved the lens to the proper focus position and also to an indicator used to display the amount and direction in which the taking lens is displaced from the proper focus position.
While a number of readily available indicators could conceivably be used to provide the type of indication desired, it has been found that none of these are well adapted for use in and on a camera so as to permit easy viewing by the photographer and/or by the subject being photographed.